Kamen Rider Ryuki: The Next
by KamenRiderNexus
Summary: A new Rider War has begun! Can Naruto, the next Kamen Rider Ryuki be able to survive and win? Naruto/Kamen Rider Ryuki crossover. Naruto/Harem -Re-continued!-
1. Episodes 1 to 11

_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_

_**THE NEXT**_

**Summary:** After escaping from an angry mob, a six year old Naruto Uzumaki finds an advent deck and travels around both the real and mirror world for ten years as the new Kamen Rider Ryuki. A Naruto and Kamen Rider Ryuki crossover fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Kamen Rider Ryuki, except some characters from the original Kamen Rider Ryuki series will become Kamen Riders again in the newest Rider War.

* * *

**Episode 1: The Dragon of the Hidden Mist Village**

Walking towards the Tazuna's house was a young 16 year old boy. His blonde hair was wild and spiky, along with cobalt blue eyes, and whisker marks on the cheeks of his face. He was wearing a black vest over his red shirt, blue jeans, brown leather belt with a silver buckle, and black shoes. Holding in his right hand was his advent deck. He lost all emotions as a child when the villagers from the Hidden Leaf treated him as an outcast and a demon.

"**Just two more days kit…"**

'_You're right. Two more days before the Rider War begins.'_

Ten years ago, Naruto found out about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him, two weeks after he first disappeared from the Hidden Leaf. Even when he found out about who his parents were before they were still alive, he never forgave them and all the other villagers of the Hidden Leaf, except for some people because they weren't part of his suffering. His dreams of being the Hokage were shattered. Learning from this entire he abandoned all thoughts of being a ninja and moved on towards being a Kamen Rider.

A year ago when he first arrived in the village it was a dreadful place. People were like afraid of anyone new in town would be either from the Mizukage or Gato. Learning about the both of them reminded him of the suffering of all the villagers were just like him when he was little back then. That was the day he decided to become their guardian, their champion, their Kamen Rider. From that day forward, he was no longer Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze; he became Naruto of the Mist!

Entering the house he went into the house greeting the family who took him in like he was one of their own. Very soon the threats of both Gato and the Mizukage will no longer be a problem. Tsunami greeted him with a heartwarming smile and asked him, "How was the patrol going Naruto-kun?" "It's okay. I can't help but get the feeling that something big is going to happen," he answered.

"Aniki...!" Inari came running into the kitchen, hugging his foster brother. When Naruto first arrived in the village, he came as Kamen Rider Ryuki and saved both the workers and Tazuna along with his family from the Demon Brothers. "Hey Naruto, when does the Rider War start?" he asked. "In two days little bro, two days," Naruto answered, "Right now this Gato issued must be resolved first. By the way Tsunami-chan, where's the old man?"

"He left."

"He left? Where did he go to?"

"To get some shinobi-"

"Shinobi, from which village?"

"…the Hidden Leaf Village."

**BAM!** Naruto's fists slammed hard on the dinner table. They knew that the stories of his life were bad back at the Hidden Leaf Village, but they've never seen him that mad before. "Sorry, it's just that me and that village doesn't have any good history together," Naruto answered. Tsunami gave him a smile along with a comforting hug. The most important thing about Naruto that made her sad is that because of those villagers, he could no longer be able to feel any emotion except for anger. They know that he can't be able to show but deep down he was expressing his happiness to them. After letting go of the hug she served dinner for all three of them. They enjoyed every single minute of it.

_**2 days later…**_

Today's the day that the Rider War begins. Naruto was walking around the village during his daily patrol that was until he heard the sound as he dubbed it the "song of the mirror world". He raced towards the source of the sound, he reached towards the forest where he saw mist, Zabuza fighting Kakashi, and team 7 defending Tazuna. Suddenly a couple of zebra skulls jumped out of the reflection of Zabuza's blade. Before they could attack the zebra skulls grabbed them both and jumped through the reflection of Zabuza's sword. A girl disguised as a male hunter-nin above him raced to the scene not knowing that one of her spare masks fell to the ground. She screamed the name of her sensei/guardian, "Zabuza-sama!" Quickly putting on the mask and a cloak he ran towards the sword. Everyone was stricken with horror but when Naruto came, Tazuna was relieved and yelled at the boy, "Kick some ass kid!" The genin of Team 7 were confused as they turned their attention to Tazuna and then back to Naruto. Pulling out his advent deck with his left hand, he faced it towards the sword's reflection; a belt came out of the reflection. Throwing his right arm across his chest to the left and yelled out, "HENSHIN!" He attached the advent deck to the belt, his height suddenly grew and strange red armor covered his body. He has once more become Kamen Rider Ryuki!

Everyone, except Tazuna was shocked of his appearance. Ryuki also ran through the reflection and went after the zebra skulls. He arrived in the portal, and in a place between the mirrors, he entered his Ride Shooter and raced off towards the monsters and the possible to be victims. He rode towards his destination and finally arrived in the mirror world's version of the forest.

Ejecting from the Ride Shooter, Ryuki ran forward and came to a halt when he saw the Zebra skulls beating the crap out of the two shinobi due to the disadvantage of the mirror world. The bad thing about the mirror world was that nobody can use chakra since it doesn't exist in this world. Running towards them he landed a jump roundhouse kick on the one at Zabuza sending it near the tree. He ran towards the one near Kakashi, delivering a knee strike to the gut and a back kick sending it to crash against the other zebra skull. Pulling out a card from his deck he opened his Drag Visor on his left arm, inserting the card, and closed the visor again.

_**STRIKE VENT!**_

The Drag Claw suddenly appeared high from the sky then came falling down and attached to his right arm. The Dragreder arrived next to him and performed the Drag Fire Claw destroying both the zebra skulls. Both of the shinobi's visions were blurry and couldn't be able to see who their mysterious savior is, as they fell unconscious. As Dragreder absorbed one of the monsters energies, the Kyuubi appeared and absorbed the other as well. Ryuki sighed in disappointment and said, "No Kamen Rider here today. Oh well, time to go home." Walking up to the unconscious shinobi, he dragged their bodies and thrown them through the reflection of Zabuza's sword sending them back to the real world. Ryuki didn't want to save their asses because of his bad experience with their kind but Tsunami would chew him up if he didn't save them. He entered his Ride Shooter and drove through the portal and drove off to Tazuna's house.

A couple minutes after today's incident, both Tazuna and Team 7 arrived at the house. Placing Kakashi in Tazuna's room, the three teammates have separate thoughts from that incident and that mysterious armored figure in red. Sai was wondering who that man was and should report to Danzo when he returns to the village. Sakura had stars in her eyes about Ryuki's appearance; she pictured her precious Sasuke being Kamen Rider Ryuki. Sasuke, the emo of the group he always was wanted to find out who he is and wonders kind of power it was so he could use it against _him_. When Kakashi finally awakened, the entire team discussed about today's unexpected event. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Sakura answered the door. Tsunami came to the room with a tray of food and placed it next to Kakashi. Little did they know that their conversation was being overheard by Inari?

"So, it was him who saved your sorry but huh? Man you shinobi must be really weak," Inari stood in the front of the doorway and said, "Why don't you just go back home and leave Gato to the Rider? We don't need you anyways." "Inari," Tsunami scowled at her son. "But mom, it's the truth," her son replied in defense. Kakashi interrupted their argument and asked them, "Pardon me but who is this _Rider_ you speak of?" Inari casually answered his question, "Kamen Rider Ryuki." "Kamen Rider Ryuki...? Is he the man in strange red armor with that red dragon?" he asked again. Inari grinned and answered, "Bingo! He's going to take care of Gato before any of you do so just don't get in his way!" Now this really got their attention, this armored figure has a dragon with him as well? The entire Team 7 now became really want to figure out who he really is. The mysterious hunter-nin was eavesdropping on their conversation as well. She left to report the information she acquired to Zabuza.

After the genin left the room, Kakashi was now in deep thought. Six years ago, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki/Namikaze were brought back from the dead by the shinigami himself. When they learned about their son's life and disappearance, they were completely devastated. They nearly tortured most of the population involved with their son's suffering. After that incident they were sedated as much as a drugstore. Their condition has sent them to a near depression cationic state. Six years later, they were still in the hospital and nobody in the village can awaken them from their worried state, hell they even had to be force fed. He realized that the only cure for this would be their son reuniting with his family. 'Sensei… I swear that I'll find your son. I know he's alive, I just know it!' Kakashi said to himself as he will not stop, even if it costs him his own life.

* * *

**Episode 2: A Man with Scissors**

It was morning in the Hidden Mist Village. Naruto was working along with Tazuna and the other construction workers on this bridge. Team 7 isn't aware of his presence. So far everything seems to progress very smoothly, once both the bridge and the threat of Gato is over with his life in his new home will be a lot better than before. His appearance as Kamen Rider Ryuki has brought a single ray of light bringing hope to the villagers. **"Hey kit. After this we should either hunt down a Kamen Rider or train more?" **Kyuubi asked. _'I'm not sure about anything right now. I'm just more concerned about the villagers right now,' _he answered, _'Look on the bright side at least I won't be seen as a freeloader in their family.'_

"Hey Naruto...!" Turning around behind him was Tazuna. He ran up to him knowing that it was either about the family or the bridge. Tazuna said, "My grandson just ran off to see those leaf ninjas in training." "Eh? Is there any reason why?" Naruto asked. He sighed and then answered, "Probably just wants to see them fail so he can prove his point." Putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head, Naruto knew where this was going. Suddenly the sound started ringing in both their ears again. "This never gets old eh old man?" "Yeah I know, just get going kid," Tazuna said. Thanking him, Naruto was now wearing the cloak and mask again, and ran off to the source.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai were doing their chakra exercises by walking up the trees. They were exhausted, and Kakashi believed that it's time that they should take a break. "Okay kids, take five," he said to his students. The genin team sat down on the ground panting heavily. Sakura brought out her compact mirror from her pocket. She gawked as she saw how messy her hair was so she started trying to fix her hair. That's when the sound came! Kakashi looked around to where it's coming from what confused him is that somehow he was the only one able to hear it. Placing her mirror down her went to her knapsack for a bottle of water. After getting the bottle she turned around to see Volcancer jump out of the mirror and charging after Sakura. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed. Just when Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai were about to do something, Naruto jumped over Sakura and delivered a flying sidekick. The kick connected and it sent Volcancer back to the mirror world through Sakura's mirror. Running to the mirror, he brought up his advent deck at the mirror and the V-Buckle came out of the mirror and attached to his waist. Throwing his right arm across his chest to the left and yelled out, "HENSHIN!" Attaching the Deck to the V-Buckle he once again transformed into Kamen Rider Ryuki.

Wasting no time, Ryuki jumped and went through Sakura's mirror. Riding on his Ride Shooter, he finally arrived at the mirror world version of the training forest. Slowly walking around and cautiously he wasn't able to find the Volcancer yet. Suddenly, Volcancer came jumping out behind him and tackled Ryuki down! He pushed Volcancer off of him and suddenly the sound of an engine was coming from his left. A Ride Shooter arrived in the mirror world, ejecting from the cockpit, and stood facing in front of Ryuki. It was none other than Kamen Rider Scissors. "Scissors, we finally meet face to face," Ryuki said with anger. "Ha, I could say the same about you brat," Scissors taunted him. Ryuki stood in shock and recognized his voice. He chuckled and said, "I could say the same about you Gato." Scissors staggered back and stared at him in shock and asked, "H-How? Who are you?" Wasting no time to answer the question, Ryuki quickly drew two cards from his deck and scanned them into his Drag Visor.

_**ADVENT! ADVENT!**_

Kyuubi rose up from hiding on the other side of the forest and Dragreder from the sky both launched a fireball attack on both Scissors and Volcancer. **BOOM! **An explosion erupted between the rider and his contract monster. Scissors crashed right into a tree and fell onto the ground face first, "AARRGH!" Slowly standing up while holding his head still numb from the pain, he quickly shook it off and growled at Ryuki. He drew a card from his own deck and scanned it in his Scissors Visor.

_**STRIKE VENT!**_

The Scissors Pincer fell from the sky and automatically attached to his right arm and began charging at Ryuki. Striking with a downward slash Ryuki dodged it by rolling to the right. As soon as he got up, Volcancer struck a blow by slashing his chest armor forcing him to stagger back. He jumped up at top of the tree just when Volcancer was delivering a second blow. Ryuki drew two more cards from his deck and scanned them.

_**SWORD VENT! TRICK VENT**_!

The Drag Saber appeared in his right hand and two more Ryuki's separated from his body and said, "Now this evens up the odds doesn't it?" The all jumped down and charged at them. Two went after Volcancer while the real Ryuki had gone on the offense against Scissors forcing his opponent to be on the defense. Just went Ryuki had the upper hand two gel newts attacked them by throwing their shurikens. **SLASH! **Their attacks connected all the Ryuki's, Scissors, and Volcancer sending flying backwards. All the Ryuki clones disappeared from the attack. When they all got up they knew that the two of them would settle score later, right now they begin attacking the gel newts with their weapons. Ryuki's Drag Saber clashed with the shuriken while Scissors did the same with his Scissors Pincer. Ryuki delivered a blow with a jumping roundhouse kick sending it to his left. Scissors' landed a blow with his Scissors Pincer send the gel newt flying across from him. Each of them drew a card and scanned it into their visors.

_**FINAL VENT!**_

_**FINAL VENT!**_

Ryuki delivered the final blow with his Inferno Crush (2) and Scissors with his Scissors Attack! While the energies of the destroyed monsters were collected by Dragredder and Volcancer. Tiny particles of their armor begun to dissolve from their armor. Both thoughts came from their heads saying, 'Times up.' The two of them raced to their Ride Shooters and left the mirror world.

When Ryuki came out of the reflection of Sakura's compact mirror the entire Team 7 jumped back in shock. When his armor vanished he became Naruto once again. Grabbing his left shoulder and ignoring the pain across his entire body he began leaving, however a certain emo stood in front of him blocking his way. Sasuke full of pride asked him, "Who are you?" "None of your business duck-but," Naruto answered. Filled with anger, he yelled at Naruto, "How dare you! I am an Uchiha, and you should treat me with some respect!" "Do I even give a fucking damn about it? Now leave me alone!" yelled Naruto and slugged Sasuke with a mean left hook. **POW!** The blow knocked Sasuke down and gave him a black eye. "HOW DARE YOU HIT SASUKE-KUN!" "_**Got that right!"**_ Sakura yelled at Naruto just when she was about to deliver a blow of her own he already left the scene. Sai was impressed. He had seen almost everyone fawn over the _great_ Uchiha clan, that man didn't care about it. He gave a small smile and said, "Well what do you know? At least there's some who doesn't appraise dick less." Her anger was now concentrated at Sai and started beating the crap out of him. A sweat drop appeared on Kakashi's head and suddenly realized that he had forgotten all about the boy. He forgotten to thank him for saving his and Sakura's life and ask for his identity but it was their loss.

When Naruto was far away enough from Team 7 Inari ran up to him and said, "Aniki, are you alright?" "Yeah," Naruto replied back, "Don't worry about it bro, I've been through worse remember?" Inari smiled and told him that dinner will be ready soon and left. Naruto then removed his mask and cloak and hid them in the bushes. He lies down on the ground and fell asleep.

Back at Gato's headquarters, medical-ninjas were tending to Gato's wounds while Haku left to collect some herbs for Zabuza. Gato gave out an evil grin and chuckled. He then thought, 'A Rider with both a dragon and a fox? This should make things interesting around here.'

* * *

**Episode 3: Broken Claws**

When Naruto woke up from his nap he quickly put the mask and cloak back on and trailed back home for dinner. Having arrived at home, he greeted his family and asked his foster mother, "What's for dinner mother?" Tsunami just smiled and said, "It is Teriyaki along with your favorite desert, ice-cream." Ice-cream happens to be his favorite dessert since it is cold as his heart. He enjoyed the rest of the meal with his newfound family that was when the front doors opened. He quickly put his mask back on before any of the incoming visitors could see his face. When Team 7 arrived they weren't expecting Naruto to be here. "You...! What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto simply answered, "I work here duck-but." He turned his head to his family saying, "Thanks for the food mother, I must go training now," he said as he got off his chair. Just as soon as he was about to reach the front door a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning his head to his left, that hand belonged to Kakashi. The copycat Jounin said, "I never got the chance to thank you for saving mine and Sakura's lives. By the way who are you?" He shrugged off Kakashi's hand left, giving the team the cold shoulder.

As he slammed the door shut, the room fell silent. "Is there something wrong with him?" he asked. "It's your village is what's the problem!" Inari yelled at Kakashi, "This is your entire fault! If you'd just leave him alone…h-he j-just might, no…" he cried and then yelled once again, "THEN ANIKI WOULDN'T HAVE LOST ALL OF HIS EMOTIONS!" As soon as Inari ran into his room, the entire Team 7 in both shock and confusion.

It was morning and Naruto fell asleep on the ground without both his cloak and mask. A person came out from the other side of the bushes, kneeling down and shook him on the shoulder and said, "If you stay out here too long, you'll catch a cold." Opening his eyes and turning his head to the left he sees a beautiful girl who happens to be his age with long black hair and wearing a pink kimono. Sitting up and wiping his eyes, Naruto stared at the girl and underneath that citizen disguise he could tell that there was something else about her that rings a bell. "What are you here for?" he asked. The girl simply smiled and answered, "I'm just collecting some herbs." "Whom are they for?" he asked again. "For my guardian," she answered his second question. Something finally clicked in his mind; she was that same shinobi who was with Zabuza that day. After collecting all the herbs, Naruto turned around and started walking back home saying, "Say hi to Zabuza for me." The only thing Haku can do right now is stare and be shocked about what he said. She quickly grabbed the basket full of herbs and made haste back to Gato's headquarters.

Arriving at Gato's headquarters, she couldn't believe that she was seeing. Zabuza was rolling on the ground and laughing his ass off at the same time. It was rare for her to see him laugh like that at all. "Is there something that I should be aware of Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked while she was tending her sensei's wounds. "Some guy here kicked Gato's ass, even when he was in Rider form," he said as he calmed down, "He said that guy's called Ryuki." 'Ryuki…' Haku put some thought about this Ryuki person is but Zabuza interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Kamen Rider Ryuki eh? I've got to find this guy."

The next morning, Naruto was snoring blissfully in his bed asleep. **CRASH!** He suddenly woke up and jumped out of his bed and heard Inari screaming, "MOMMY!" He quickly put his clothes on and jumped out of his bedroom window. Running around the house, he crouched down and spied through the kitchen window. A couple of thugs grabbed Tsunami and started tying her up. Inari was nowhere in sight so he might be hiding after she threatened them to leave him alone. Naruto overheard one of the thugs saying, "It's time for some _fun_." Feeling the rage inside of him, he took some steps back then ran forward and delivered a flying sidekick right through the window! **CRASH!** His sidekick connected one of the thugs and sent him flying to the other thug. **BAM!**

Quickly grabbing a kitchen knife from the cutting board, he used it to slit their throats. Both of them were staggering and slowly collapsed on the floor as they were drowning in their own blood. Walking towards the bathroom, he knocked on the door and said, "Yo Inari, it's me, Naruto." Inari slowly opened the door and poked his head out. When he saw Naruto wielding the bloody knife he came out of the bathroom and asked Naruto, "Are they dead? What happened to mommy?" Naruto calmly answered the question saying, "Yeah they're dead and mom's alright." Heading towards Tsunami, they untied her and she instantly started squeezing the life out of her sons. She was crying her eyes out for that she was glad that both her children were safe. After letting go of them a thought suddenly occurred to Naruto's mind, 'Wait a minute! Where are the old man and those Leaf shinobi?' Turning his attention back to her and asked, "Where did everyone else go?" "Everyone else went to the bridge construction site," she answered. Naruto lowered his head down for a moment, then raised his head back up and said, "Let's gather the villagers and bring them over to the bridge." "Why," Inari asked. "Gato's reign of terror has come to an end," Naruto answered.

The battle on the bridge was becoming chaotic; Sasuke and Sai were trapped in Haku's mirror dome jutsu, Kakashi was fighting Zabuza, and Sakura was protecting Tazuna. Suddenly loud sounds of footsteps marching from both ends interrupted their fight and it all came to a halt. One end was occupied by the villagers while Gato and his hired guns were on the other end. Gato gave an evil chuckle and said, "What's the matter _Demon of the Mist_, are the leaf ninja too much for you and your little bitch?" Both Zabuza and Haku gave him a glare of hatred at him. Walking in front of the crowd of villagers Naruto yelled out, "HEY SCISSORS!" Revealing his advent deck, Gato had a look of disbelief and shock on his face and yelled out, "It was you? YOU'RE RYUKI?" "Yes," Naruto said, "Let's finish this old man." Not wasting time both of them brought their advent decks to the mirrors from Haku's bloodline jutsu and the V-Buckles came out from the mirrors and attached to their waists. Both of them yelled out, "HENSHIN!" and transformed at the same time. They have now become Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Scissors. Both ran into the mirrors and rode off in their Ride Shooters to the mirror world's version of the bridge under construction.

When they arrived, both of them immediately ejected from their Ride Shooters and began trading blows with each other. They seemed to be evenly matched but when both delivered a push kick at the simultaneously and sent flying across the bridge. Standing on one knee, Ryuki quickly took out a card and scanned it into his Drag Visor.

_**SWORD VENT!**_

With the Drag Saber now in his hands he raced to Scissors. Slashing wildly, each blow connected but Scissors caught one of his arms and threw him into a stack of lumber. **CRASH! **As Ryuki was starting to rise up from the ground, Scissors drew a card and scanned it into his Scissors Visor.

_**STRIKE VENT!**_

His Scissors Pincer was now on his right arm and began charging at him. Ryuki quickly rolled away from a downward slash, countered it with a sweep kick and jumped backwards. Scissors hurried back up and once again clashed with their weapons. Being focused on their battle they completely forgot that they were being watched by everyone in the real world. With both weapons deadlocked, Ryuki said, "It's time to finish this." Agreeing with Ryuki, both Riders jumped back and scanned a card at the same time.

_**FINAL VENT!**_

_**FINAL VENT!**_

At the same time, the Inferno Crush and Scissors Attack collided setting of an explosion! **BOOM!** Both of them fell to the ground hard and Ryuki was the first one back on his feet. With Scissors standing on one knee something was wrong with him. There came a crackling sound from his V-Buckle and his advent deck shattered. His armor came off and Volcancer appeared on his left. He froze in fear and gave out a cry, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Volcancer had devoured his own master. Ryuki wasn't even fazed by this at all. He knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. He drew another card from his deck and scanned it once more.

_**FINAL VENT!**_

Ryuki delivered the final blow with the Dragon Rider Kick and destroyed Volcancer. With Volcancer's energy collected and Kamen Rider Scissors was the first Rider defeated, Kyuubi stood next to Ryuki and said, **"Kit, I think it's time to see an old friend." **Nodding his head, it was time for him to visit a comrade…Kamen Rider Knight.

* * *

**Episode 4: The **_**Arabian **_**Knight**

Everyone in the real world was in a state of shock and some people had their mouths catching some flies along with it. Ryuki turned his head and was now looking at Inari. He then threw something at him passing through the mirrors. Inari caught it and in his right hand and it revealed to be a letter attached to a rock. Opening it, the letter said:

_Inari,_

_I've gone to see an old friend. I'll be back soon._

_Ryuki_

Kakashi quickly performed hand seals and said, "**Summoning no Jutsu!**" **POOF!** Pakkun suddenly after the small explosion of smoke, he looked up at Kakashi and asked him, "Hey Kakashi, what do you need this time?" "Pakkun, I need you to deliver a message to hokage-sama here," Kakashi answered and gave the letter to him. Holding the letter in his mouth, Pakkun quickly teleported to the Hidden Leaf Village. After sending Pakkun the letter he looked back up only to realize that Ryuki was gone and so were Gato's thugs. The villagers realized that they've won and Gato's tyranny was finally over. The village cheered and cried with tears of joy and happiness. A few days later the bridge was done, Team 7 collected the payment for the mission and left. The bridge was hereby named "The Great Ryuki Bridge" in honor of the true hero as of today.

At the same time in the Hidden Village of the Sand, Gaara was reading a book in his apartment. It was a peaceful day here and it has been three years since Naruto helped Gaara made a contract with Darkwing and Shukaku in the mirror world, only to become Kamen Rider Knight. Ever since then he was finally able to sleep since then. His relaxation came to a halt as the sound came to his ears. Looking up from his book, he finds Naruto standing in front of him. Calming down he placed his book on the couch and walked towards Naruto and hugged each other at the same time. Breaking the hug Naruto placed his hand on Gaara's left shoulder and said, "It's been three years old friend." "Same here Naruto," he replied back. Their reunion had to cut short as the sound came ringing in their ears again. Gaara sighed and said, "That sound never gets old."

At the shopping arcade, a woman was walking out a clothes store. From the reflection of the glass window of the store, a Dispider shot a web capturing the woman. She screamed for help as she was being dragged to the window. A kunai made out of sand went flying out of nowhere and cut her free from the web. Both Gaara and Naruto caught the woman and saw the Dispider running away. As soon as she left running for safety both of them brought their advent decks to the windows reflection and their V-Buckles attached to their hips. Naruto threw his right arm across his chest and yelled, "HENSHIN!" Gaara clenched his fist and brought his right arm out in front, twisting his body 90 degrees for his shoulder to point at the glass and yelled, "HENSHIN!" Both slid their decks into their V-Buckles, transforming them into Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Knight. Both Riders went through the window and went after the Dispider.

Arriving in the mirror world, both Riders ejected from their Ride Shooters and started looking for the mirror monster. Finding it walking on the walls of the stone buildings, Knight drew a card and scanned it into his Dark Visor.

_**NASTY VENT!**_

Darkwing came soaring from the sky performing a high pitched sound causing it to fall to the ground. **CRASH!** The Dispider was slowly getting back on its feet and both riders wasted no time by drawing a card and scanned them into their visors.

_**SWORD VENT!**_

_**SWORD VENT!**_

Knight received the Wing Lancer while Ryuki received his Drag Saber. Both of them went charging after the Dispider when it suddenly shot out spikes at them. Ryuki knocked them all out with the Drag Saber while Knight went on the offensive and delivering damage to it with his Wing Lancer. Knight drew another card and scanned it once more.

_**FINAL VENT!**_

Knight came running after the Dispider with Darkwing attached to his back. He jumped in the air and destroyed it with his Hishou Zan! **BOOOM!** After it was destroyed, the energy was collected by Darkwing. Both of them decided that it was time to go so they could catch up with each other. Little did they know that someone was watching their performance?

High on top of the building was Kamen Rider in purple with the armor of a snake. His name was Kamen Rider Ohja. He also observed Ryuki's fight with Scissors earlier he gave out an evil chuckle and said, "One Rider already eliminated and that makes things easier for me." He left the scene without both of those Riders noticing.

At the same time in an unknown forest…

_**SHOOT VENT!**_

**BOOOM!**

A mirror monster was destroyed by a green Kamen Rider wielding a giant bazooka in his hands. He was preparing himself for any other Kamen Rider that comes across his way. That goes for the same as the silver Kamen Rider watching him behind his back by a mile away. The silver Rider was smiling inside the visor and said, "The game has finally started."

* * *

**Episode 5: The Game Begins**

"What? ONE OF THE RIDERS IS IN THAT GODDAMNED VILLAGE?"

"Yes," Gaara answered emotionlessly. Breathing really hard, Naruto felt like he was about to explode. **"HEY KIT! Calm down, we have more important things to worry about right now!"** Kyuubi said. After hearing Kyuubi's voice, he finally calmed down and said, "I apologize for my actions. I don't want to have anything to do with that village over there not after what _THEY _did!" Gaara knew that Naruto was talking about the Leaf Village and those so called "parents" of his. Naruto just realized something was missing here and asked, "Where's Temari and Kankuro?" "Kankuro is out on a mission," he answered, "as for Temari, she went to the shopping mall with some of her friends." Even though both of them can't feel any emotions, shopping with women has always been one of their greatest fears.

Meanwhile at the same time in the Hidden Leaf Village, Hiruzen, the 3rd Hokage was having a conversation with an ANBU wearing a crow mask. "Kamen Riders, mirror world, and a Rider War...? What does this have to do with anything right now?" he asked. "All the disappearances that involve with people near mirrors, or reflective areas of course. These monsters come out randomly taking people to their world and devour them while the Kamen Riders fight these monsters and each other. We have no conformation on whose side any of these riders are on," Karasu answered his question. After a brief moment of smoking his pipe, he sighed and asked him, "Is there any information about this Rider War that I should be worried about?"

**SLAM!**

The door swung open and his secretary came in the office with panic on her face. Hiruzen calmed her down and then asked, "What happened? What's going on here?" "It's about Kushina-sama…SHE'S GONE OUT OF CONTROL!" she yelled out loud. A little bit of color was drained off his face, he knew the last time she went out of control had sent four doctors of the hospital to be hospitalized. With no time to spare, he teleported from the tower to the hospital!

**POOF!**

Arriving at the lobby of the hospital the secretary was shocked and asked, "Hokage-sama is there something wrong?" He turned to her and said with a demanding voice, "I need to see Kushina now! It's happening again!" Quickly grabbing the key, she led him to the room and unlocked the door. A medic-ninja was sent flying out the door and into the hallway!

**CRASH!**

Hiruzen quickly ran into the room finding a small group of medic-ninjas restraining Kushina from trying to escape by jumping through the window. She was hysterical and tears were coming out of her eyes like Niagara Falls. She kept on screaming and struggling as she yelled out, "WHERE'S MY SON? I WANT MY BABY BACK!" With no other option left, he walked up behind her and chopped at her neck causing her to be unconscious. As soon as she fell unconscious, the medics quickly placed her back on the bed. Things have finally calmed down, for now at least. Rubbing the temples on his forehead and sighed the situation with the Namikaze's was becoming worse as of now. Taking a brief look at Minato he scowled and whispered, "I hope you're happy Minato. Your victory over Kyuubi created more chaos to your clan than the village." After that he left the room and teleported back to the tower. Little did they know that one of the medic-nin's isn't from this village?

Leaving the room, the "medic-ninja" released his henge. It was none other than Kabuto, a medic-ninja from the Hidden Village of the Sound. He was wearing a Leaf headband so his cover wouldn't be blown. He chuckled darkly and continued walking down the hallway. He saw the Leaf's Yellow Flash and his wife in this kind of condition. Who knew that whispering to her ear and telling her that her son is alive was so much fun. He needs to tell Orochimaru about this sooner or later, but right now he had other things to worry about. Then all of a sudden an evil thought came to his mind. Grinning mischievously, he left the lobby of the hospital. "I believe it's time to cause some more chaos in the village," he said, "This makes the game more fun." Holding in his left hand was none other than an advent deck. Kabuto was secretly none other than Kamen Rider Gai. "Perhaps the chunin exams shall be introduced to both the mirror world and the Kamen Riders." With not a moment to spare, Gai teleported from inside the mirror to the outside of the village.

Unfortunately for Kabuto, someone was watching him. On the reflective side of one of the hospital windows, another Kamen Rider was listening on the whole thing. Zolda just stood there and thought that this would be the perfect chance to find other Kamen Riders. With this information, he decided to keep this from the Hokage for the time being until other Riders arrive. Pretty soon the chunin exams will become Kamen Rider season, and he shall be the hunter.

* * *

**Episode 6: The Hunter, the Gamer, and the Peacemaker**

Two figures were walking on the bridge in the Hidden Village of the Mist. It was none other than Naruto and Gaara. The two had just arrived in the village and were in the middle of a discussion. "So Scissors is gone huh? Who do you think the next rider is?" Gaara asked. "Don't know and don't care," Naruto replied back, "I just want the both of us to be the only Riders to receive our wishes at the end of this Rider War." The duo finally arrived at Naruto's house and they welcomed them with open arms.

Everyone was having lunch in the kitchen when Inari brought something up, "Hey guys have you heard that Leaf Village is hosting the chunin exams this year?" This suddenly brought everyone's attention. If the chunin exam is being performed here, then other Kamen Riders as well. 'It would be a perfect opportunity to find out who are the other Kamen Riders,' Gaara thought. Shukaku's voice suddenly appeared, **"Be careful Gaara this is obviously a trap." **Naruto got the same reaction from Kyuubi and they both know that they were right. Then the sound started ringing their ears again interrupting their thoughts. It could lead to only three things; a Kamen Rider, a mirror monster, or both. The boys quickly ran to Naruto's bedroom. Revealing their advent decks to the mirror, the V-Buckles appeared and attached to their waists. Both of them yelled out, "HENSHIN!" and inserted their decks to the V-Buckles. Both of them have transformed into Ryuki and Knight. Together they went into the mirror world.

As the Ride Shooters finally arrived their destination. What surprised them both that they are in the mirror world's version of the Hidden Village of the Leaf? Knight heard a small snort from Ryuki. This village was the source of Ryuki's suffering. They just want to find out the source of this problem is quickly and get the hell out of here.

_**LAUNCH VENT!**_

_**COPY VENT!**_

Turning to the left, they realized that there are two Kamen Riders there! They quickly jumped up to the highest rooftop that's nearest to them. Looking around they found the other two Kamen Riders. The one in green with the Giga Cannon on his shoulders is Kamen Rider Zolda. The other Rider also had the Giga Cannon as well, he is known as Kamen Rider Raia. What was disturbing about Raia's color was very unusual for almost every man alive. Both Ryuki and Knight went to a state of shock and said, "Another Rider here and its PINK?" Fortunately for them the other Riders didn't hear them. Zolda started laughing, crossed his arms and said, "Let's just face the facts here. A member of the Nara clan such as yourself is destined to lose by fate's decision." 'As expecting from a Hyuuga himself,' Raia sighed and said, "This is troublesome. Neji, why can't we just stop this war because this whole thing is just useless here?"

"You're wrong. When I win this war, I shall become the head of the Hyuuga clan and become the supreme ninja clan of them all!"

"All of this just to become the head of your clan? That's just sad. This is too troublesome for me here, got to finish this quick."

_**ADVENT!**_

Before they were able to have a chance to shoot Metalgelas came stampeding from behind Zolda and plowed through them. Standing next to Metalgelas was Kamen Rider Gai with the Metal Horn on his right hand. "Am I too late to join the game now?" he asked with humor coming out of his voice. Zolda, as was the first to get back up on his feet and opened fire on Gai. **PSHOOM! PSHOOM! **Gai quickly rolled to his left and started running for Ichikaru's Ramen Stand. Ryuki remembered that the employees from the ramen stand; Techui and Ayame were one of the few people who cared for him, and he was not going to let that stand be destroyed.

_**ADVENT!**_

Dragredder appeared from the sky and launched a fire attack on Gai. **BOOOM! **The explosion sent Gai flying back away from the stand and crashing into the Yamanaka flower store. Knight, then snapped out of his thoughts and scanned a card from his deck.

_**NASTY VENT!**_

Darkwing went gliding down from the sky and executed the Sonic Breaker at both Raia and Zolda forcing them to go back on their knees again and covering the earpieces of their helmets. Both Ryuki and Knight jumped off the roof and landed on the ground softly. They drew another card from their decks and scanned them.

_**SWORD VENT!**_

_**SWORD VENT!**_

Ryuki and Knight were now equipped with the Drag Saber and Wing Lancer. Knight went charging after Gai and Raia while Ryuki went after Zolda. Zolda's Giga Cannon was no longer on his shoulders and dodged one strike from the Drag Saber only to receive the next three attacks and a side kick. Zolda stumbled back a bit and started firing from his Magnum Visor at him. Ryuki ran straight at him and dodging bullets. Both weapons were now in a gridlock. Ryuki chuckled and said, "So you're a Leaf ninja am I correct? Let's just say you and this village is going to burn in hell!" Zolda was shocked at Ryuki's remark and asked, "What? Why are you doing this?" Ryuki said nothing to him with anger in his mind, 'Payback is a bitch! And this whole village is going to get it!'

At the same time Raia dodged one of Knights attacks, drew a card from his deck and scanned it into his Evil Visor.

_**SWING VENT!**_

Raia's Evil Whip now appeared in his hands and started attacking Knight. Gai recovered from the attack and went charging after them. Both of them quickly dodged the attack and begun attacking each other.

High above them on the tall building, someone was observing every second of this battle. It was the same purple Kamen Rider who watched Ryuki and Knight from their earlier battle with a mirror monster. It was none other than Kamen Rider Ohja. Underneath his helmet, he smiled and said, "Isn't this a full house. Unfortunately I have other plans with the chunin exams so this will have to wait." He left the scene leaving only to the other Riders to resume their battle.

* * *

**Episode 7: King of the Snakes**

The battle continued on, just as Ryuki drew a card he sees that particles of the armor are disintegrating. All the other Riders ceased their attacks and realized that times up. It was a drag that the battle came to a halt they wanted to end this now but it'll have to wait. They all went to their Ride Shooters and rode off.

When Shikamaru left the mirror world he was expecting some peace and quiet, however…

"HE DID WHAT?"

The high pitched voice of his teammate Ino Yamanaka started ringing in his ears. He finds her talking to her rival Sakura and he always knew that something happened to the Uchiha of course. Both the girls faces were red and filled with anger and Sakura yelled loud enough that entire village could hear her voice, "WHOEVER HE IS, HE'S GONNA PAY FOR HURTING SASUKE-KUN!" Shikamaru could only sigh and say, "Troublesome."

Both Naruto and Gaara returned to the Hidden Village of the Mist. They told Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari about what happened back there. The old man's face looked grim after learning about the three Kamen Riders, this situation's became more difficult. Looking back at Naruto's face, he was still showing no emotions. The family swore on the day that he first arrived in this village, they would give him a childhood he never had in his life. Kyuubi promised the exact same thing and said, **"This village will see the errors of their ways for putting you through hell kit!" **Naruto felt reassured from his words unfortunately he's still unable to feel any emotions from that.

Gaara grabbed his gourd and started to head back to his home village. He bid his farewells before he left the house. After the door closed, Naruto asked the family, "Did anything happen here while I was gone?" Inari had a grin on his face and said, "Zabuza's student, Haku, came by earlier and asked where her precious _Ryuki-sama _is." Naruto shivered at that from what he said but didn't know why. Kyuubi sighed at this for Naruto to be so dense about love.

A week passed by and it was the day of the chunin exams, Naruto was wearing his mask and cloak and walking off with his family. They arrived at the village but it was only to support Gaara and his team and find the other Kamen Riders. They heard tiny footsteps coming from their right. Konohamaru was running from Ebisu so he could plan an attack on his grandfather so he could become Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. They ran right pass them and one thought came to their minds, 'What's with that?' They continued towards their destination…the Hokage tower.

The Hokage along with the chunins and jounins came by to watch the first part of the exam on the big screen TV. Everything was going smoothly until a knock on the door came and Hiruzen answered, "Come in." An ANBU came in and said, "Hokage-sama there's someone who needs to see you. He claims to be an old acquaintance of yours." He sighed and walked back into his office.

Arriving at his office, he finds a family with a masked boy in front of the group. Closing the door, he went to his desk and sat on his chair. Hiruzen smoked his pipe a bit and finds Tazuna was part of the group. "Hello Tazuna, it's been a long time has it not? Is there a reason why you called me here?"

"It has been a long time but it was Ryuki was the one who called you here."

"Ryuki...?"

Tazuna pointed at the Blonde with the mask and cloak. Both Tazuna and Tsunami were now at the Hokage's side for if anything drastic happens. The blonde slowly removed his mask revealing a boy with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. He gasped and was about to yell his name out loud but both Tsunami and Tazuna covered his mouth preventing his name being exposed. After he finally calmed down, he ran to Naruto and gave him a hug so hard it started squeezing the daylights out of him. Letting him go he had thousands of questions in his mind but he didn't know where to start. **BAM!** The door flew open and it was the same child from earlier, he came charging in with a kunai and yelled out, "En-guard old man! Prepare to meet your end!" Before he was about to even attack, he tripped on the floor. **WHAM! **Rubbing his head Konohamaru looked up to see Naruto in front of him and said, "It's you wasn't it? You're the one who set up a trap for me!" "Honorable grandson what do you think you're doing?" Ebisu asked as he came into the room as well. Inari was confused and asked, "Hey old man who the heck is he?" Saturobi sighed and answered, "That's Konohamaru, my grandson."

Naruto grabbed him by the collar and slugged him right squared in the face! **POW!** "OW!" he yelled in pain. Before Ebisu was about to say anything or do something he was knocked out with left uppercut to the stomach. **WHAM! **Ebisu fell face first on the floor and said, "Let's find a hotel to stay at." The family agreed with him and left. When the door closed, he failed. Those tow messed up his chance of bringing Naruto back to the village. He also found out that Konohamau went missing as well.

At the same time in the second part of the chunin exams taking place in the Forest of Death. Anko was fighting a terrible looking Grass-ninja that was until "she" started ripping the skin off "herself". **SHHRRIIP!** Orochimaru grinned and said, "You're not so glad to see your old sensei Anko? It's been quite a long time hasn't it?" She was about to perform a jutsu but the cursed mark started interfering again. Orochimaru performed hand signals and yelled out, "MIRROR WORLD NO JUTSU!" The sound started ringing everyone's ears throughout the village as a dome surrounded the Forest of Death.

The family and Gaara's team came running from the Hokage Tower to the dome. Little did they know that Konohamaru was following them and Hiruzen found them with his crystal ball? When they got there the find that not only can they see through the dome but it also has a reflective surface on it. They looked around to see what's happening and the first thing they find was Anko Mitarashi fighting against her former sensei, the snake-sanin Orochimaru. Orochimaru brought up something they couldn't believe their eyes. It was a purple advent deck with the symbol of a golden cobra in the middle. He brought up his advent deck and the V-Buckle was now around his waist. Bringing his right open hand up and down slowly, then struck it out forward and back real fast and yelled out, "HENSHIN!" He slid the deck into the V-Buckle and transformed into Kamen Rider Ohja. After that Gaara then said, "Ohja's here now? Now this' starting to become one hell of a party." Wasting no time they both brought their advent decks. The V-Buckles now around their waists and yelled out, "HENSHIN!" Inserting their decks into the V-Buckles they transformed into Kamen Rider Ryuki and Knight and ran straight through the dome. Gaara's siblings, Konohamaru, and Hiruzen were in shock of their first time seeing Kamen Riders and another Rider battle has begun.

* * *

**Episode 8: Of Riders and Ninja**

As Ryuki and Knight went through the dome they came charging at Ohja. Venosnaker was wrapped around Anko and started squeezing the life out of her. 'Crap! I've got to do something quick,' she thought. Ohja laughed and ordered, "Go ahead my pet, its chow time." Anko closed her eyes and tears started coming down her eyes and yelled out, "HELP ME!" Venosnaker opened its mouth and was ready to swallow her whole.

_**NASTY VENT!**_

_**ADVENT!**_

Darkwing launched his Sonic Scream attack forcing Ohja to cover his ears and go on his knees. Dragreder chomped on Venosnaker's neck forcing it to let go of her. She fell and was caught in the arms of Kamen Rider Ryuki. He was holding her bridal style causing her face to turn red as a tomato. He gently placed her on the ground and she said flirtatiously, "Thanks. May I ask who you are my knight in shining armor?" Being clueless as always when it comes to love, he was about to say his name but Knight interfered, "Hey I need your help out here!" Snapped out of his thoughts, he quickly ran to join the fray. She quickly hid behind a tree and was now watching the whole battle.

It was a huge fist fight between to experienced Kamen Riders and a sanin who used to be from the Hidden Village of the Leaf. The three broke off from their fight and each of them drew and scanned a card from their deck.

_**SWORD VENT!**_

_**SWORD VENT!**_

_**SWORD VENT!**_

The Drag Saber, Wing Lancer, and Veno Saber appeared in each Rider's hands. Both Ryuki and Knight began clashing their swords against Ohja. **CLANG! CLASH! SWISH! KLANK! **Dragreder and Darkwing were fighting against Venosnaker as well. Anko was in awe from seeing two people on par against Orochimaru. 'This whole battle here is turning me on!' she thought. Ohja jumped out of the way and escaped. Both of them were pissed and were about to remove their armor until they heard three voices not too far away from them, "HENSHIN!"

Both of them recognized those voices and immediately went to the direction of where the voice was coming from. When they arrived they hid behind a couple of trees and find Zolda, Gai, and Raia staring against each other. There was silence for a moment until they heard a voice from the east, "More Riders? Now this is going to be more fun than ever!" All of them looked up to see Ohja standing on one of the tree branches. Before they were able to get ready to have a chance to fight, another voice was heard from the west, "Ready for round 2 newbie's?" All four turned to the west to find both Ryuki and Knight leaning against the giant tree. Little did they all know that Anko, team Sound, team Sand, and teams 7-10 are also watching as well? Just as all the Riders were ready to draw a card from their decks; eight bobajells jumped out of nowhere and ambushed them. All Riders begun fighting them in melee combat and they have the advantage. Zolda rolled away from the fight drew two advent cards and scanned the first one.

_**ADVENT!**_

The sound got everyone's attention towards Zolda as Magnugiga rose from the ground. Knowing what's going to happen, Ryuki and Knight drew a card from their decks as well and scanned simultaneously with Zolda.

_**GUARD VENT!**_

_**GUARD VENT!**_

_**FINAL VENT!**_

**KABOOOOOM!**

Zolda's End of the World sent all of the Riders flying across the area in the forest and destroyed the bobajells. Magnugiga collected all of the energies and disappeared. Ryuki and Knight quickly recovered from the explosion as they were the only ones undamaged from the explosion. Ryuki and Knight drew the same type of card from their decks and scanned them.

_**TRICK VENT!**_

_**TRICK VENT!**_

Anko and the genins were shocked that the two Kamen Riders multiplied. They all thought that it was some sort of shadow clone jutsu but none could detect any chakra from them. Hinata quickly activated her Byukagan but there was nothing she could find through their armors.

The clones of Ryuki and Knight were fighting all the Riders until they all stopped. Parts of their armor are starting to vanish once more. Looking up the dome started to vanish and realized that time was up. Ryuki, Knight, Ohja, and Gai already left the scene leaving Raia and Zolda the only Riders in the area. The armors came off it revealing to be none other than Neji and Shikamaru. They were all in a state of shock that two mere genins have become Kamen Riders. Temari and Kankuro quickly left the scene as well and head to the Hokage tower hoping to get some answers from their little brother.

When they arrived to find Ryuki's and Knight's armors disappeared only to find Naruto and Gaara there. Temari walked slowly to them and asked, "You guys are Kamen Riders?" Before they could reply a loud shout came from behind, "WOW! That was so cool back there!" Konohamaru jumped up and down with excitement and joy and said, "Teach me how you did all that back there." They all sweat dropped at this but Naruto asked him, "Why? What's your reason for becoming a Kamen Rider?" He stopped jumping and said, "So I can become Hokage by just becoming a Kamen Rider!" **POW!** Both Gaara and Naruto hit him on the head at the same time and Gaara answered, "Not a good reason. With something like that you won't become a Kamen Rider or Hokage ever and the answer is NO!" Naruto agreed with his comrade on that there. Naruto came up to the child and asked, "Will you even kill your opponents to get your wish?" That question threw him off and was unable to answer it. Naruto simply answered, "There are no shortcuts to life even reaching to your goal."

His foster family was standing behind them and smiled. Even though he still holds a grudge against the village, it seemed he had a soft spot for little children. **POOF! POOF!** In a puff of smoke, Hiruzen and Ebisu appeared. Ebisu said, "Honorable grandson, why are you here with those ruffians? We must resume our training if you want to become the Hokage!" They knew that his type of training uses shortcuts so Gaara used his sand from his gourd forming a hammer and knocked him out with it. **WHAM!** Ebisu was now on the ground face first. Inari and Konohamaru chuckled at this. Hiruzen walked to Naruto and said, "Naruto, it's glad to have you back. Now we can enroll you in the ninja academy and…"

"…no."

"What…?"

"I WILL NEVER EVER BECOME A SHINOBI OR HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS VILLAGE AT ALL DO YOU HEAR ME? NOT AFTER WHAT THEY ALL DID TO ME INCLUDING _THEM _AS WELL!"

He was taken aback by Naruto's statement. It seemed that his hatred to the village is pretty deep. He knew that it'll be difficult to have him return to the village. 'As I said before, Minato, Kushina, you both really fucked up,' he thought, 'this is my fault as well. I should've helped him but I didn't do anything about it." He then said, "I'm sorry for you have suffered and I didn't do anything about it. There's something you need to know as well." He explained everything to Naruto about his parents, their resurrection, and what's been happening to them when he was gone. The boy's face showed no emotion but deep down inside was the rage that's been bottled up. He sighed and said, "Hokage-sama, I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Mist not Naruto Namikaze of the Leaf." That was a jab to the heart as it came from the boy who was like a grandson to him.

At the hospital in the Namikaze room, both of them were lying down with eyes open and both of them look terrible. The night was peaceful until the sound started ringing their ears. The turned to their left and a mysterious person walked through the mirror. The person wore a cloak exactly from Organization XIII in Kingdom Hearts 2. "Greetings Mr. and Ms. Namikaze," the stranger said. The voice was obviously male which a no brainer there was. He chuckled and asked, "What's wrong too weak to find your son while he's in the village?" Both of them immediately sat up straight forward. Kushina went dramatic and said, "My baby? MY BABY'S HERE?" Then it was Minato's turn, "What? How? Wait, who are you?" He laughed and answered, "All will be revealed soon in the meantime good luck because your chances of being a family with him are now slim." Before they could say anything else the stranger walked through the mirror and vanished without a trace.

* * *

**Episode 9: Secret Revealed**

Hiruzen finished his big speech to all the genins for those that are entering the preliminaries. Naruto, wearing his mask and cloak was on the rails was completely silent, until… "YOU...!" Naruto turned to his left and finds the genin of team 7 pointing their fingers at him. Sasuke walked up to him and said, "Give it to me now."

"What…?"

"THAT POWER…! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Getting tired of the Uchiha's demands, he kneed him Right Square on the nuts. **WHAM!** All the men minus Naruto winced after seeing that display of his actions. Sasuke's fan girls glared holes right through his head but Naruto just shrugged it off. Gaara sighed at his friend's actions, 'Those actions of his are going to get himself killed.' **"I know but you have to admit it that was funny right there."** Gaara couldn't agree with Shukaku more on this and gave a small chuckle. Temari and Kankuro stared in shock; their little brother was smiling and laughing? Finding out how Naruto was able to change their little brother was their top priority.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!"

They snapped out of their thoughts and realized that they missed observing the Uchiha's battle. Medic-nins placed him on the stretcher and carried him to the hospital. Just as they opened the door hell just froze over. Minato and Kushina arrived in the tower on wheel chairs along with a couple of Medic-nins as well. Minato sighed and asked, "Well. Aren't you going to take that boy to the hospital?" Snapping out of their state of shock they resumed their destination.

"**It's them kit. They know you're here."**

'What? But how did they know? The old man never told them about it but then that means someone else did.'

"**Right so we better is careful from here on out kit."**

'Affirmative...The old man better keep his promise.'

Before the preliminaries begun Hiruzen promised to Naruto that nobody else should know his presence. Right now things are going to be more difficult than ever. 'It doesn't matter right now because they will be able to taste my suffering anyway,' he said in his mind. He then resumed watching the matches. Ino and Sakura's ended with a double knockout which was pointless. Kankuro won his match, the same for Shino, and Shikamaru. Learning the fact that Shikamaru is Kamen Rider Raia has given him the advantage. The next match was Temari vs. Tenten both of them begin their match; wind mistress vs. weapons mistress.

**WOOSH!**

**CLANG!**

**HYOOOOO!**

It seemed that both girls were evenly matched. A giant sword landed in the middle of the ring causing a huge crack on the floor. **CHUCK! **The battle continued where they left off. Hinata walked slowly to him tugged on his cloak gently and then asked him, "Um…e-excuse me sir but w-who-who a-are you?" He leaned to her right ear and whispered, "I believe you already know the answer to that one…hime." She froze for a moment but she the recovered and asked, "N-N-Naruto-kun, is it really you?" Unfortunately she wasn't to get her answer as he already disappeared. Before the girls battle was about to reach its climax, the sound started ringing in everyone's ears except for Temari and Tenten as they continued fighting each other. Two web lines shot out from the giant sword's reflection and tied them up. Both girls stopped and turned to the sword's reflection and there was a Dispider there. The Dispider brought its claws out and started dragging them to the sword. Both the girls went freaking out and both of them screamed and yelled simultaneously, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" and taken into the mirror world.

Everyone was about to jump in and take action but suddenly a sand wall stopped everyone from even heading to the arena. Naruto and Gaara raced to the sword and a shinobi jumped down from the higher level and landed near the sword. Releasing the henge, Orochimaru threw a couple of kunai at them from out of his mouth. **CRACK! **They dodged the kunai but they disrupted Gaara's concentration causing his sand wall to collapse and Naruto's mask to shatter revealing his face. Everyone starred at his face that seemed to be familiar to them. The trio brought their advent decks to the sword's reflection and the V-Buckles were now on their waists. They struck their poses and yelled out, "HENSHIN!" Their advent decks connected with their V-Buckles and transformed. Everyone was shocked to see that two mere genins grew and transformed into their Rider armors at the same time. Before the Riders could walk into the sword's reflection Hinata's voice shouted out with plea, "Naruto-kun wait!" Unfortunately they could care less about it right now and left to the mirror world.

Naruto's other old classmates couldn't believe that Naruto was a Kamen Rider. Minato and Kushina collapsed on their knees and cried their hearts out as they just missed their chance of being reunited with their son. Standing on top of the giant screen was the mysterious person who met the Namikaze's yesterday at the hospital. He was completely silent and was holding something in his left hand. It was none other than a golden advent deck with a phoenix on it. This man was none other than Kamen Rider Odin himself.

* * *

**Episode 10: Discoveries**

The three Ride Shooters arrived in the mirror world and the Riders ejected from their cockpits. Knight turned his head towards Ryuki and said, "Go after them now while I take care of him." Before Ryuki was about to say the complete opposite, he swallowed his pride and raced after the Dispider to save Temari and Tenten. Ryuki drew a card from his deck and scanned it.

_**ADVENT!**_

Dragreder appeared in the sky and launched a fireball attack at the Dispider. **KABOOM! **The attack sent the Dispider flying across the room and crashed into the wall. **KRKOOM! **'Better end this quick and help out Knight fast,' he thought as he drew another card-

_**SHOOT VENT!**_

-the sound got his attention and turned around behind him. It was Zolda wielding his Giga Launcher and fired at both Ryuki and the Dispider. Ryuki quickly rolled out of the way before the missile made impact at the Dispider. **KABOOOOOM! **The Dispider was now destroyed. Ryuki quickly came back up on his feet, switched cards from his deck. He came to the girls who were tied up by Dispider's webbing, turned his head to Zolda and said, "You even dare risk firing at the monster where the other innocent beings are? ALL OF YOU FROM THE LEAF ARE NOTHING BUT A DISCRASE!" Before Zolda could even reply back Ryuki quickly scanned the card.

_**SWORD VENT!**_

Ryuki came charging at Zolda and started attacking him with his Drag Saber. Zolda realized that even though Ryuki's not a shinobi, he was no rookie when it comes to fights as he tried dodging the attacks of the Drag Saber.

At the same time Knight and Ohja were clashing blades against each other. It was Wing Lancer against Veno Saber and they were equally matched.

_**ADVENT!**_

_**ADVENT!**_

Metalgelas charged at Knight and Evildiver charged at Ohja and collided at the same time. **CRASH! **"AAAAARRRRGH...!" Both of them were sent flying at opposite directions. Gai stood on one of the guard rails while Raia did the same on the other side. Raia sighed and asked, "Can't we stop this useless fighting. It's too troublesome anyway."

"No can do, besides this game has just begun."

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGHH...!"

Zolda landed on the middle of the arena and crash landed. **WHUMP! **"Nnngh..." Zolda was on his knees, exhausted and said, "I-It can't be. It's impossible!" He couldn't believe that him, a Hyuuga was losing to a lowlife civilian. Each blow from Ryuki's skills had damaged his ego hard. He wasn't mad…HE WAS PISSED OFF! He grabbed his Magnum Visor and started shooting wildly at Ryuki and yelled, "! DAMN YOU, GO TO HELL!"

**PSHOOM!** (X 14)

Ryuki was running like hell around the arena and some of the shots hit the supporters and destroyed them. **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **The platforms were collapsing and both riders fell to the floor! **CRRAAAAAASSSHHHH! **Fortunately, Ryuki escaped from there in the nick of time, grabbed the girls and sent them through the sword's reflection sending them back to the real world before the ladies were about to say a single word to their savior.

Knight came to Ryuki's side and both have their weapons armed and ready for the others to strike. Ohja laughed and tapped the blade of his Veno Saber on his shoulder. He then said, "I'm terribly sorry as your time is now." Just when everyone was about to fight again particles of their armor started disintegrating. Time was up.

Each of them entered to their Ride Shooters and rode off. Knight, Zolda, Gai and Ohja were seen through the big sword and screen. Ryuki was about to enter his Ride Shooter until he heard someone yelling. "NARUTO, WAIT! PLEASE COME BACK!" It was _her _not doubting about it so he chose to ignore the crying pleas of his birth parents and rode off somewhere else till the storm calms down.

Back in the real world, the preliminaries came to a halt due to the events of the appearance of the Kamen Riders and Naruto. When word came out, the entire Hidden Village of the Leaf (except Danzo and Root) was in shame as it about the way they put him through hell. It was like adding salt to their wounds. At the Hyuuga-clan household, Hinata was in her room and planning of when and where she will confess her love to Naruto but she knew it was too soon so she decided to take things slowly and start catching up with him first.

Somewhere far away from the village Naruto finds a house in a forest. Having nothing else better left to do he entered the house and began exploring the entire household. It was abandoned as sheets were over the furniture and other household items. From the looks of things it would seem that no one has been in this house for years. The sunlight started showing through the windows of an open room was covered by some sort of strange paper. Being drawn to it he walked up to the stairs and went inside the room. Closing the door he gasped and stood in shock. The walls and windows of this room were filled with colored drawings made by children but these were not any ordinary pictures at all. These have pictures of all the Kamen Riders and the mirror monsters drawn in crayon. Judging by the color of the paper, it was about a very long time before the house was abandoned. There was only one thing he could say, "What is this?"

* * *

**Episode 11: The **_**Alternative**_** Path**

Observing the entire room Naruto was mixed with confusion and fear at this discovery. He examined each and every one of these child drawings carefully and said, "These drawings…what's going on here?" He decided to take a couple of these drawings and show them to Gaara and the others later on when he has the chance while avoid contact from _them_. He walked down the stairs, closed the door, and left the house to the village.

At the hospital, Temari and Tenten were lying on their beds and begun regaining their consciousness. Temari held her head in pain and asked, "Where am I?" Looking around they both realized that they were at the hospital and remembered about being captured from the dispider and being rescued by Kamen Rider Ryuki. Both of their faces blushed as they still felt the warmth from being held by his arms.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW THIS INSTANT!"

The shouting voice of a woman was coming from the next room across the hall as it snapped them from their visit in dreamland. Tenten recognized the voice of Kushina Namikaze, formerly known as Kushina Uzumaki.

"NARUTO, WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE COME BACK TO US!"

The next one was from her husband and one of the greatest heroes of the Hidden Leaf Village; Minato "Yellow Flash" Namikaze. Both he and his wife were ranked #1 on Naruto's hate list as far as Gaara said to Temari years ago. **KNOCK! KNOCK!** "Who is it?" both Girls asked. "It's me Temari." "Oh, come in Gaara," Temari replied back. Gaara, along with Kankuro were now inside the room and then came to check on their sister. "You alright Temari...?" Kankuro asked. She sighed and said, "Yes, I'm fine. And as for you Gaara...YOU OWE US AN EXPLINATION FOR ALL THIS...!" Gaara walked back slowly from his sister's voice as it was almost as scary as Shukaku's. 'She's almost as scary as you Shukaku,' he thought. **"HEY, WATCH IT BATBOY!" **Shukaku yelled. As soon as his sister calmed down he was about to answer but the door slammed open and Gai and Lee came running to Tenten and asked her if she was alright. Tenten nodded her head and said, "Yes. It's all thanks to my Dragon Knight!" She had hearts in her eyes and anime sweat drops came down on the Sand team's heads. Lee grinned at this and yelled out, "Yosh! Tenten's flames of youth have burned brightly Gai-sensei!" Gai smiled brightly and said, "Yes my faithful student! Her flames of love have burned brightly Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

**SMACK!**

The entire room was silent and turned to Tenten who smacked across Neji's face. Neji starred dumbfounded and in shock. He had never seen his teammate mad in his entire life like that before. Tenten wasn't just mad, she was pissed off! She growled and said, "Get out…" "But Tenten…"

"Get out of here Hyuuga. I don't want to see your face again."

"Tenten…"

"GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Before Neji had the chance to reply back to her, Gaara opened one of the windows and used his sand to toss Neji out of the room and crashed into the Yamanaka flower shop. **CRASH!** He then closed the window and sighed in relaxation that the commotion has finally calmed down…for now anyways.

In the village shopping center, Naruto was on the way to the hotel hoping to find Gaara and the others there. He suddenly stopped and turned towards his right and finds and old place where he would always find peace and have a great meal. It was none other than the Ichiraku Ramen stand. It seemed that there were only a few customers today. 'Better see the old man and his daughter for old time's sake,' he thought. He went inside and sat down on one of the stools and yelled out, "Hey old man! I'll like to order one of everything!" When the order was brought to Techui's ears, he thought it was a member of the Akamichi clan coming over again but to his surprise it was someone else whom he hasn't seen in years. "N-Na-Naruto, is it really you?" Techui asked and Naruto answered, "Yes. It's been a while old friend." He laughed and yelled out, "Ayame!"

"Yes dad?"

"There's someone special out here to see you!"

"If it's another one of those blind dates that you've set me up with then tell him to get lost!"

"Not even for Naruto?"

"Naruto…?"

Ayame came inside and saw Naruto in disbelief. It really was him standing in front of her. She disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto. **GLOMP!** His face was smothered between her breasts and squeezing the daylights out of him as she was squealing with glee then crying. She was reunited with the only person who was like a little brother to her. The group had a chat about what's been going on and so forth.

"WHAT'RE YOU FIGHTING FOR?"

Their reunion was interrupted as they turned to see Ino yelling at her teammate Shikamaru. It was obviously about the Rider War no doubt about it. While Ino was yelling at Shikamaru the genins of teams 7 and 8 arrived as well to get some info as well. Naruto just ignored them and returned his attention to the Ichiraku's and continued with their reunion. Chouji quietly snuck away from the group so he can head to Ichiraku's for some ramen. Chouji's attention for ramen was interrupted by finding someone over there he'd never expected from years past.

"Naruto…?"

Hearing Naruto's name suddenly received everyone else's attention and looked at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand to find Naruto with the Ichirakus. Naruto was ignoring them giving them the cold shoulder. Neji, Lee, Gaara, and Kankuro arrived as well and surprised to find Naruto here of all places. All there is right now is nothing but awkward silence.

In the Akatsuki Headquarters, the entire organization stood in awe as appearing in front of them was Kamen Rider Tiger. Mandara "Tobi" Uchiha grinned underneath his mask and asked, "If I make a suggestion. Since we have a Kamen Rider, Tobi believes that we should create some…possibilities." "Pein turned to Mandara and asked, "Where are you going at?" "Perhaps we could start our own _Rider War _instead," he answered. The realized where he was getting at and put their plans in motion, they're going to create their very own Kamen Riders: the next generation of Alternatives shall soon arrive at the age of Shinobi.

* * *

Author's Notes: Here we have it, all eleven episodes of the original version and it has been edited as well.


	2. Author's Important Note

**Author's important note:**

Hey everybody it's me again. I want to let you all know that I'm discontinuing the original version of the story and create a rewritten version. I found some critical errors in this story.


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note #2**_

Hey it's me again. For fans of the original version of _Kamen Rider Ryuki: The Next_, it's going to be back onlite but i need to finish the 11 rewritten episodes of the 2nd Ver. and then write more episodes in both original version and rewritten version so everyone can read their favorite version of the story. See you next time!


	4. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

KamenRiderNexus


End file.
